Hope s league and Despair s legends
by RumbleJunglero
Summary: Jóvenes leyendas encerradas en una misteriosa institución, son obligadas a asesinarse entre ellos por una pizca de esperanza ¿Quienes lograrán sobrevivir?
1. Prólogo

Si, ese edificio era grande, sin duda. Era tan grande que parecía que toda Piltover giraba en torno a el, sin embargo, no era mas que una escuela. La Academia De Leyendas. De ella se solía decir que educaba a los mejores. Líderes mundiales, superestrellas, científicos de renombre, generales temidos y un largo etcétera de eminencias. Realmente, era un edificio hecho al contrario de mis medidas, si todos los días ya me sentía enano nada más mirarme al espejo, ese edificio me hacía sentir subatómico.

Los estudiantes de ese Instituto eran filtrados por las propias autoridades de la escuela, para ello, solo debían cumplir dos requisitos. El primero: estar cursando en otro instituto de nivel educativo similar. El segundo: Destacar en lo que haces. Por eso, a los estudiantes de La Academia De Leyendas se los conocía como… Los Estudiantes Definitivos, y era justamente por eso por lo que me resultaba extraño que me hubiesen invitado a mi.

La carta decía algo como:

Felicidades, has sido elegido este año para ser nuestro Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo. Si aceptas, por favor presentate en la puerta de la academia a las 8:00 A.M. del día 15 de este mes.

Sin duda, estaba firmada con el sello del instituto, no había margen de error. Pero antes de continuar con esto, permítanme presentarme.

Me llamo Rumble. El más pequeño de la raza inteligente más pequeña del mundo. Más bien un cero a la izquierda que algo que destaque, si me preguntas por mi videojuego, canción o película favorita, mira el numero uno de las listas de popularidad, seguramente te responda lo mismo que leas ahí. Mis calificaciones no son malas, pero tampoco como para darme el premio Heimerdinger al estudio, mas bien pasando con lo justo y necesario, pero ¿Cómo podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así?

Cuando se lo conté a mi familia, no podían evitar saltar de alegría. Tras el festejo, me puse a ojear los foros de la academia. Bajo el tema: Nuevos alumnos de La Academia De Leyendas, había una lista de temas de presentación, el tema decía que este nuevo curso contaría con un total de veinte alumnos. Efectivamente, todos eran Estudiantes Definitivos. Un Estudiante Gladiador Definitivo, Pantheon (¿En serio hay humanos que le ponen nombres de comida a sus hijos?) Destacado por su fuerza en la arena, Pantheon arrasó con guerreros formidables desde que tuvo la edad de tomar una espada, su fama es tal hoy día que piensan nombrarlo general en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad. Luego había una Estudiante Jinete Definitiva, Sejuani, se dice que ha domado a las bestias más salvajes de las tundras del Freljord y que su destino es reunir a las tribus de su nación nuevamente. El siguiente nombre en la lista llamó mi atención, Tristana, La Estudiante Artillera Definitiva, no es que no haya tenido fe en ella desde que éramos… más pequeños. Pero hace años que no se nada de ella mas allá de lo que dicen las noticias, básicamente, es la esperanza de la ciudad de Bandle, ella y su unidad se dedican a defender la frontera e impiden que las guerras de los humanos lleguen a nosotros… Otro motivo más para ir, tengo mucho que contarle.

Seguí leyendo la lista, quince estudiantes más, sumándome a mi y a los tres que mencione, serían veinte, inmediatamente deduje que habría otro estudiante que, como yo, no se había presentado en los foros. Dejé de pensar en el tema y seguí leyendo. Había un Cazador, un Apostador, una Sanadora, una Música, un Payaso y más, todos ellos, sin excepción, eran excepcionales, absurda y exageradamente excepcionales. No cabe duda de que el mundo depositaba su esperanza en aquellos estudiantes. Por eso a esa academia se la apodaba La Academia de La Esperanza.

El día acordado llegué antes de la hora, estaba emocionado, y las puertas estaban abiertas, por lo que decidí entrar. Pero en cuanto puse un pie en ese edificio, todo se puso borroso, e inmediatamente después me desmayé.

Ahí es donde empezó todo, donde mi vida normal llegó a su fin.

¿D-donde… estoy?

Estaba en una especie de aula, no, definitivamente era un aula. En cuanto recuperé la compostura, noté que las ventanas estaban cerradas. Y no solo eso, parecían herméticamente selladas, no entraba ni una sola molécula de aire.

Esto es demasiado raro.

Lo siguiente que noté fue aquella nota que estaba justo debajo de mi cabeza, era diferente a la carta que me invitaba a asistir a la escuela…

"Busca a tus compañeros en la entrada"

Supongo que algún profesor me la habrá dejado después de verme desmayado y traerme aquí.

Me incorporé y me dirigí a la entrada, entonces vi algo mucho más extraño.

Todos mis compañeros estaban ahí, mirándolo atónitos como yo… Aquella puerta por la que había entrado… Ya no estaba ahí.

Shaco: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un chiste de bienvenida?

Azir: Si es así, es de muy mal gusto.

Ekko: Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. ¿Dónde están los profesores?

Kennen: Calma, tiene que haber una razón para esto.

Rengar: Grr.

Rumble: Ehh… ¿Hola?

En cuanto me oyeron, voltearon para mirarme.

Jinx: Wow! ¿Qué tensión se respira en el aire, no? Al menos ahora estamos completos ¡Tengo una idea, y es genial! ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos todos? Yo primero. ¡Me llamo Jinx, con mucho gusto!

Jinx, la estudiante Entusiasta definitiva, a simple vista no se puede negar que su carácter es extremadamente alegre. Y a ella le encanta expandir ese entusiasmo a todos los que la rodean. La gente dice que le fascinan los fuegos artificiales. Se dice que es experta organizando tanto fiestas como demoliciones, aunque no se que pensar acerca de esto ultimo.

Jinx miró al estudiante que tenía a si izquierda, y este le siguió la corriente.

Shaco: Bueno, ¿Qué tal un truco de magia?

Aquel estudiante hizo salir de su boca una graciosa corbata con su nombre escrito: Shaco. Sin duda alguna, ese era el Estudiante Payaso Definitivo, aunque su apariencia era más bien… perturbadora.

Rengar: Ahora es mi turno ¡Soy Rengar!

Dijo esto con gran orgullo, aquel ser de apariencia entre felina y humana… El Estudiante Cazador Definitivo. Rengar es famoso por haber cazado algunas de las bestias más feroces de Valoran.

De repente, una voz interrumpió las presentaciones.

?: _Un momento por favor._

Esa voz… era cautivadora y perturbadora al mismo tiempo, como si oyeras cantar en un bello coro a tus peores pesadillas. Y retumbaba en toda la sala, como viniendo de todos lados y ninguno a la vez.

?: _Por favor, estudiantes, diríjanse al gimnasio._

Rápidamente y por instinto, todos comenzamos a pensar que lo que había pasado ahí era una broma pesada de inicio de clases, y que ya había acabado, por lo que nos dirigimos al gimnasio sin rechistar, aunque algo nos decía que deberíamos estar asustados. Entonces, cuando estuvimos todos dentro… Aparecieron.

Soraka: ¿Son… un par de peluches?

?: _Míranos y dinos si tenemos algo de peluche_ , **NO, NO, NO Y NO**. _Somos los directores de esta institución._

Shaco: Que mal chiste.

Kindred: _Ni mal chiste ni nada, somos Kindred, y tal como dije antes, somos los directores de esta academia._

Kennen: Entonces… supongo que ustedes saben que le pasó a la puerta y las ventanas.

Kindred: _Claro que lo sé. Pero antes, Querido Lobo ¿Puedes entregarles sus regalos de bienvenida a los alumnos?_ **CON MUCHO GUSTO, OVEJITA, AUUUUUUUUU.**

Aquel aullido… me hizo temblar como gelatina, mientras aquel ser, semejante a una fantasmagórica cabeza de lobo flotante tomaba unos dispositivos y nos los entregaba.

Kindred: _Esos son sus ElectroIDs, sirven para multiples tareas dentro de la escuela, así como para identificarlos, también contienen las reglas de la escuela._ **PORQUE SI ROMPEN LAS REGLAS, HAY CASTIGOS**. _A partir de hoy, esta academia será toda su vida._

Tragué saliva, y me armé de valor para preguntar, pero otro estudiante se me adelantó.

Azir: ¿Cómo que toda nuestra vida?

Kindred: _Claro, a partir de hoy pasarán su vida aquí. No podrán salir. Sino que se quedarán aquí toda su vida._

Taliyah: ¿Q-Que?

Kindred: _Claro que hay un modo de salir ¿Puedes decirlo querido lobo?_ **LA GRADUACIÓN AUUUU AUUU.**

Rumble: Entonces, para salir de aquí ¿Tendremos que estudiar hasta graduarnos?

Kindred: _Que pregunta más obvia, y la respuesta es…_ **NO. LAS NORMAS DE LA GRADUACIÓN EN ESTA ACADEMIA SON MUY DISTINTAS. LÉELAS, ESTÁN EN TU ELECTROID**. _Hazles un favor a tus compañeros y leelas en voz alta._

Hice caso y las leí, lo mejor que pude.

1- No se puede salir de los límites de la escuela, sin embargo los alumnos tienen total libertad de explorarla.

2- Todo acto de agresión contra los directores será castigado.

3- Se considerará noche desde las 10:00 PM hasta las 7:00 AM. Durante la noche el acceso a la cafetería estará prohibido.

4- No se puede dormir fuera de los dormitorios, en caso de hacerlo, se considerará como dormir en clase y será castigado

5- El villano que mate a uno de sus compañeros y se salga con la suya podrá graduarse.

¿Qué?

Preguntaron todos a la vez. Fue el estruendo más fuerte que escuché en mi vida, todos me miraron pasmados.


	2. Capítulo 1: Los estudiantes definitivos

Capítulo 1: Los Estudiantes definitivos

Luego de superar el desconcierto que suponía aquella última regla, algunos estudiantes salieron del gimnasio, esperando y rogando que todo eso fuera una broma. En tanto que la gran mayoría se quedaron en el gimnasio. Ya con el ElectroID fue mucho más sencillo orientarme, ya que este tenía una función de mapa de la escuela. Seguí por el pasillo pasando al lado del aula de audiovisuales y la enfermería, en dirección a las habitaciones de los alumnos.

Había un juego de llaves puesto en cada cerradura, dos llaves. Y cada puerta tenía dos nombres. Las habitaciones de las chicas y chicos estaban a un lado y otro del pasillo, respectivamente. Me puse a leer los nombres de mis compañeros.

Shyvana, Nami, Ekko, Draven, Ahri, Taliyah, Azir, Rengar, Soraka, Sona, Pantheon, Twisted, Tristana, Ashe, Amumu, Braum, Sejuani, Jinx, Kennen y... Yo, Rumble. Un grupo variopinto donde los haya. Comencé a pensar en lo que sabía de ellos, mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación, entonces tuve la sensación de que me estaban observando y me di vuelta. No vi a nadie. Luego volví a lo que estaba haciendo y me sobresalté.

Kennen: ...

Rumble: ...

Kennen: ...

Rumble: Ehh, estás en mi espacio personal.

Kennen: Si.

Rumble: ¿Puedes... correrte, por favor?

Kennen: Por supuesto.

El se corrió y yo abrí la puerta, entonces noté que la segunda llave no estaba en el llavero.

Kennen: Es mi llave.

Rumble: ¿Que? ¿Como supiste lo que te iba a preguntar?

Kennen: Fue una corazonada. Supuse que lo notarías.

Rumble: Y supongo que eres el...

Kennen: ¿Tengo que decírtelo? Pues no lo voy a hacer.

Rumble: ¿Por que?

Guardó un largo silencio, yo también. Analicé en un vistazo rápido la habitación, había una de esas camas dobles que tienen una arriba de la otra, ni idea de como se llaman, también teníamos un escritorio con dos cajones y una lámpara, un cuadro de Kindred en la pared, y un baño. Kennen dio un brinco y llegó a la cama de arriba. Yo con esfuerzo a penas llegaba a la de abajo, así que casi lo agradecí. Pasó bastante tiempo en el que yo no hablé y el tampoco. Por fin decidí que si alguien tenía que empezar la conversación, debía ser yo.

Rumble: ¿Crees que todo esto sea... una broma?

Kennen: Si fuese eso, ya fue demasiado lejos, insinuar que un estudiante deba matar a otro no es cosa menor. Alguno podría tomárselo en serio, lo cual pondría a la academia en el punto de mira de las autoridades. Así que no, no puede ser una broma.

Rumble: ¿Quieres decir que todo esto es...?

Kennen: Me temo que sí, lo más probable es que todo esto sea en serio. Rito nos ampare.

Entonces nuestros estómagos sonaron casi al mismo tiempo. Yo me levanté y me dirigí a la cafetería, Kennen se quedó en la habitación un momento más, pero llegó casi al mismo tiempo que yo, incluso antes. Todos, estaban ahí, los conté con la vista y pude confirmarlo, veinte estudiantes, y los Kindred, y entre ellos estaba la persona que vine a buscar.

Rengar: Hey, ustedes dos!

Nos miramos entre nosotros, luego a el, luego de vuelta a nosotros dos.

Rengar: Si, ustedes.

Soraka: Si no es mucha molestia, queríamos consultar con todos que pensaba cada uno acerca de todo esto, también estamos sorteando los turnos para preparar la comida en grupos.

Kindred: **Por hoy la comida esta servida Pero a partir de mañana será otra historia** _¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cruel?_ **¡SI!** _Nunca cambies._

Shyvana: ¿Se pueden callar? ¡Me dan nauseas!

Soraka: Si no estás bien deja que te cure... un momento, mi bastón...

Kennen: Así que no soy el único que perdió algo.

Jinx: A mi me falta todito.

Kindred: _Confiscamos la mayoría de sus pertenencias_ **En pro de que este coliseo académico vaya sobre ruedas.**

Jinx: Un segundo ¿Como que coliseo académico?

Ekko: Supongo que podemos definirlo como un anfiteatro donde antiguamente se entretenía a la gente con... entre otras cosas, ejecuciones públicas.

Kindred: _Din, din, din, din, tenemos un ganador._ **Denle un premio a este chico.**

Entonces... ¿Esto es real? ¿Como puede ser?

Entre tantas preguntas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza, me perdí media conversación, hasta que sortearon los turnos de la cocina. De compañeros me tocaron Tristana, Shaco y Sona. Como eramos los últimos en la lista para la cocina, nos pidieron que lavemos los platos, a lo cual accedimos. No es que hubiesemos tenido nada mejor que hacer, de todos modos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Miedo

Capítulo 2: Miedo

Sona nos pasaba los platos cada tanto sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras que Shaco se dedicaba a hacer malabares con todo lo que secábamos antes de ponerlo en su sitio... y a contar los peores chistes que escuché en mi vida, mientras yo me esforzaba por hablar con Tristana. Al principio me resultó un poco difícil hablar pero ella vio mi esfuerzo, así que decidió seguir con la conversación, hablamos de cuando eramos niños allá en Bandle, de nuestros viejos amigos, anécdotas de una vida que parecía que nunca volvería a tener, ella también me contó historias de su unidad y de como cumplió el sueño de unírseles.

Rumble: Pues yo no he hecho nada demasiado interesante con mi vida, si me preguntas.

Tristana: ¿Ah, no? ¿No recuerdas cuando salvaste a esa cosa? ¿Como era que se llamaba...?

Rumble: Era un cachorro de dagarraco.

Tristana: Si, eso, fuiste muy... valiente.

Rumble: G-gracias.

(¿Me estoy poniendo rojo? fijate en el plato disimuladamente... si, me estoy poniendo rojo.)

Tristana: ¿Y crees que... de verdad tengamos que quedarnos por siempre o... matar a alguien?

(¿Por que cambia de tema? Será mejor seguirle la corriente, no quiero perder esta oportunidad.)

Rumble: Parece que esas son nuestras únicas opciones. Debe ser difícil de tragar ¿no? Digo, luchaste toda tu vida por alcanzar un sueño y ahora...

Tristana: S-si, es...

Y salió por la puerta de la cocina, disimulando sus lagrimas. Creo que corrió hacia su cuarto.

Shaco: Esta situación... es como el chiste de los dos viejos.

(No tengo tiempo de prestarle atención a este, pero tampoco es que tenga la opción de seguirla, estos vasos no se van a secar solos.)

Shaco: Eran dos viejos que se despertaban, entonces el viejo le dijo a la vieja "feliz año nuevo" ahjajajaja y luego la vieja pregunta "¿Que? pero si estamos en Julio" y el viejo entonces se pone los dientes ahjajajajajajaja y le dice, espera, esta es la mejor parte, le dice a la vieja "Felisa, me muero"

(Lo que me temía, como escuche otro chiste como ese, soy yo el que va a terminar "graduandose", en serio, este tipo me hace perder la paciencia.)

Terminé de secar los platos tan rápido como pude para tragar lo menos de ese asqueroso repertorio posible, para luego dirigirme a mi habitación a descansar un poco. No encontré nada útil que hacer además de mirar el techo, por lo que me dirigí al gimnasio, no es que me diesen ganas de hacer algo de ejercicio, solo quería sentir que me ocupaba con algo. Me topé con dos de mis compañeros, Rengar y Shyvana, estaban en lo que parecía ser una pelea de sumo.

Intenté pensar en quien tendría la ventaja. Rengar era el Estudiante cazador definitivo, una máquina de matar bestias, mejor no pensar en eso, en esta situación es hasta perturbador. ¿Que sabía sobre Shyvana? La estudiante Híbrida definitiva, siendo hija de una humana y un dragón, y huérfana de ambos, Shyvana fue criada por una de las casas más influyentes de Demacia como hija adoptiva. Al parecer entrenó desde pequeña para luchar en la vanguardia Demaciana, lo cual... si, también asusta. La peor parte de todos estos rumores es que dicen que puede convertirse en dragona. Miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo. Cada vez que lo pienso este lugar da mas miedo. Una bomba de tiempo de asesinos en potencia. Ahora si estaba asustado, tanto que volví a mi cuarto y no salí hasta la cena.

Comí a la velocidad... bueno a la mayor velocidad a la que puedo masticar, me dolía el estómago, pero aun así me volví al cuarto en cuanto pude.

Oí el anuncio de Kindred:

 _Un momento, por favor. Ahora son las 10:00 P.M._ **Entrar en la cafetería estará prohibido y la puerta se cerrará de un momento a otro**. _Dulces sueños._

Segundos después, sonó otra alarma.

Primera Sangre.

Otra vez... Miedo, no, mas bien un pánico histérico.


End file.
